Mobile devices, such as smartphones, phablets, and tablet computers, are ubiquitous. Because they are mobile, these devices are small and thin. Despite that, most mobile devices are equipped with at least one audio speaker.
For many reasons, the mobile device is frequently the most convenient and personal music source. That is, people often play music or other high-quality audio using the speakers of their mobile device. Because of this, many mobile device have a pair of stereo speakers. These stereo speakers offer a much richer and immersive audio experience than was offered with a single speaker device.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.